This invention relates generally to therapeutic arm support apparatus or braces, and more particularly to improvements in braces adapted to hold the arm in a predetermined, comfortable, partly bent position, as during rest.
There is constant need for improvements in such braces, facilitating ease of application to the arm, ease of connection to the arm, the brace configured in a non-bulky form. These functions are desirably to be realized when the user uses his other arm in a “one-handed” way, to apply the brace.